The present invention is related to protecting against embolism, and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for filtering blood flow in the carotid arteries so as to provide cerebral embolic protection.
A frequent risk in medical procedures is the risk that the procedure will give rise to the formation of potentially life-threatening debris in the patient's bloodstream. Such debris may be in the form of plaque or thrombi, which may travel through the patient's vasculature and become lodged in a position that blocks blood flow. For example, during coronary interventions, plaque may become dislodged and/or thrombi may form, both of which could migrate to the carotid arteries via the greater vessels, possibly blocking the carotid arteries and causing a stroke.